The Guardian's Cousins
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Will invites Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin over to meet her cousins in Cartoon Network City. What adventures await them? Based on an RP, we only own OC's, everybody else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!
1. Will's News

Our story begins in HeatherField where Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom lives with her mother, Susan Vandom, before they lived in HeatherField they were living in Fadden Falls for what reason they moved, we don't know. Will isn't your usual fourteen-year-old girl, she's also the leader of the Guardians with her best friends, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin. She has the power of Quintesseses.

"So, Mom, are you okay?" Will asked as she ate her mother's so-called cooking. "You seem excited."

"It's just that you're going over to visit your cousins in Cartoon Network City." Susan explained.

"I am?" Will asked in slight surprise.

"Of course," Susan smiled. "I called Jamie earlier and we've arranged plans, you'll be going the day after tomorrow."

"Awesome, Mom!" Will cheered. "Could I bring someone with me?"

"Of course, honey, I just know who you're going to bring," Susan said in a knowing tone of voice. "It's Irma, isn't it? You two spend more time together than you ever did before."

This caused for Will to do a spit take from her milk. "Whoa, Mom... Irma and I are just friends... That's all."

"I know, you guys are best friends and that's it," Susan smiled, then looked curious. "Aren't you...?"

"Uh, yeah, I was just saying..." Will chuckled nervously.

"Even if you girls are together, I will still love you no matter what," Susan smirked. "So, when do I get grandchildren?"

"MOM!" Will blushed very hard then. "Me and Irma are just friends, that's all, she helped me with my break-up with Matt!"

"Okay, I'm just saying." Susan giggled.

Will shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible sometimes..."

"Seriously, when do I get grandchildren?" Susan continued to joke with her daughter.

"Ugh," Will groaned in response. "I'm going to the Silver Dragon."

"Don't be out late!" Susan called sharply as a warning.

"I won't!" Will called back on her way out.

* * *

The Sliver Dragon is where Will's friend, Hay Lin's family owns. It's a restaurant that Will and her friends can eat for free, a young Chinese teenage girl with long hair tied in two braids, wearing a green and yellow top and pink skirt along with sneakers, waved at the crimson-haired teen.

"Hey, Will." the Chinese girl greeted.

"Hey, Hay Lin." Will replied.

"What's up?" Hay Lin asked.

"Mom trying to be funny..." Will rolled her eyes.

"Oooh, what did she say?" Hay Lin cooed.

"Just asking about Irma and grandkids." Will scoffed.

"Ooh, so when are you and Irma going out?" Hay Lin asked then. "I can help you guys hook up."

"Hay Lin, you know as well as I do that Irma and I are just friends, that's it." Will grumbled.

"That's not what I heard~" Hay Lin giggled to her friend.

"What?" Will flatly asked.

"Cornelia told us that you two are going out." Hay Lin revealed.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this right now, we're just friends!" Will growled.

"Will, give it up, you guys are a couple, face it." Hay Lin argued.

"Well... I uhh... You see..." Will then sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win."

Hay Lin giggled. "Score One for me... What else is up, you seem distant..."

"Oh, I'm gonna visit my cousins in a couple of days." Will explained.

"Cousins?" Hay Lin asked. "What cousins?"

"You know, Mike?" Will prompted. "That redhead who fought in the tournament?"

"Oh, yeah, Cornelia wants that Mike person's phone number." Hay Lin remembered.

"Of course she does," Will rolled her eyes. "But, I'm also meeting my other cousins, Jen and Jamie."

"What're they like?" Hay Lin asked.

"They are not normal people." Will replied.

"No one is anymore..." Hay Lin murmured.

"Tell me about it." Will deadpanned.

"For the last time, Cornelia, I am not doing your homework!" a firm voice told a honey blonde haired girl.

"Oh, come on, Taranee, please," the blonde begged. "You owe me... Remember I helped you with your fear of getting in high-heeled shoes?"

"I don't care, I'm not that kind of girl." Taranee folded her arms.

"Just this one more time and I promise never again." Cornelia pleaded.

"You say that, and then what happens? You ask me all over again..." Taranee scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Who am I gonna ask, IRMA!?" Cornelia sounded very desparate.

"What are you two up to now?" Will rolled her eyes.

"Taranee won't do my homework after all I've done for her." Cornelia complained.

"It's called 'do your own work'." Taranee scoffed.

Cornelia groaned.

Will rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I just hope my cousins aren't as crazy as those two..."

"Oh, you're gonna see your cousins?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah, for a couple of days," Will said before looking around. "Where's Irma?"

"I haven't seen her today..." Cornelia shrugged.

Will looked around curiously.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the City...**_

Mary Ruth was with Hilda and Zelda, adding things into a bubbling and broiling cauldron. Cindy and Sabrina stood around and added things to their pot as requested.

"This is so boring..." Sabrina muttered.

"Girls, why don't you get to know each other better?" Zelda suggested. "After all, you're both in a magical family."

"Yeah, but my mom's not a witch!" Cindy retorted.

"That's true, but your grandmother is a witch." Hilda reminded.

"Oh, be social, Scuzzlebutt, it'll be good for you." Mary Ruth cooed.

Cindy groaned as she flopped her head on the table top next to Sabrina. "So, um, Sabrina, what makes you a half-witch?"

"My father's a warlock and my mother's a mortal." Sabrina explained.

"That's... Interesting..." Cindy shrugged.

"How long have you been in Cartoon Network City?" Sabrina asked.

"About a year now..." Cindy shrugged. "How long have you known you were a witch?"

"I was asleep one night and I was levitating out of my bed..." Sabrina pouted. "I feel like my life got worse... I have these magical powers and I just don't know how to handle them... Plus Aunt Hilda's dating Drell again..." she then shuddered.

"You're scared of Drell?" Cindy asked.

"Not so much anymore, but I get nervous every time I see him..." Sabrina explained. "Why? Are you scared of him?"

Cindy avoided eye contact then. "No."

"You are, aren't you?" Sabrina taunted.

"Why would I be afraid of Drell?" Cindy laughed nervously. "Yeah, he's the most powerful man in the universe, but come on..."

"Whatever you say..." Sabrina murmured.

* * *

Mike was telling her friends about her cousin coming to the city.

"Wait, who's Will?" Eddy asked.

* * *

"Grandma, can we go out and see my friends!?" Cindy whined.

"Sure, Scuzzlebutt, we'll be right here if you need us." Mary Ruth said.

"Come on, we're outta here. "Cindy whispered to Sabrina and ran with her out the door.


	2. Mike's News

Mike was telling her friends about her cousin coming to the city.

"Wait, who's Will?" Eddy asked.

"Gee, I wonder who my _Cousin_ **Will** is, Eddy." Mike said, adding emphasis.

"Jeez, chill, Mike, I was only kidding." Eddy replied.

"Is she the redhead who looks like you?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't think she looks too much like me, but yeah, she has red hair." Mike replied.

"Will Cornelia be here?" Eddy smirked eagerly. "'Cuz I wanna show her my moves!"

Mike rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Will's gonna bring her friends, but I don't know if she'd be interested in you."

* * *

Cindy came with Sabrina. "What's going on?"

"One of my cousins is coming to visit." Mike told her.

"Oh, gee..." Cindy backed away. "Would ya look at the time? I just remembered I have to get a vaccine for-"

"My cousin Will." Mike said then.

"Oh..." Cindy laughed sheepishly.

"Will?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, have you heard of the W.I.T.C.H. team?" Mike asked.

"I think I heard Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda saying something about that earlier..." Sabrina tried to think. "Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Mike confirmed.

"I can't remember for sure, but I know my aunts have said those names before..." Sabrina replied.

"Is it true that one of them is a demon?" Double D asked.

"Maybe..." Mike shrugged. "I dunno... We'll find out in a couple of days though. Luckily Jamie's off of work by tomorrow, so he can help us get ready for Will staying with us. Irma is coming too and Cindy is afraid of her."

"I am not, I am not, I am not!" Cindy yelled out.

"Cindy's afraid of everything." Ed said to Mike.

"No, I'm not!" Cindy defended. "I changed!"

"Prove it then." Eddy challenged.

"I will..." Cindy folded her arms.

"Today, Cindy..." Double D requested.

"Well, not right now..." Cindy said. "My grandma's with Sabrina's aunts right now."

"You gotta prove it to us." Mike said.

"I will..." Cindy folded her arms, then muttered under her breath. "As long as I'm not dragged into this adventure with Mike's cousin and her friends... Especially Irma..."

"You're afraid of Irma, dude," Duncan said. "She's just like Jo, only she makes jokes, even when they are in danger."

"Oh, go kiss Dusk or something, Duncan..." Cindy moaned.

"I would, but she's on a World Tour and she'll be free next month." Duncan folded his arms at her.

"Oh, well, worst case scenario, those five show up and suddenly something bad happens, and I'm the Chosen One who can stop some big and scary force..." Cindy smiled nervously with a shrug.

"Okay, stop right there, or else it will happen." June warned her.

"Oh, come on, I'm looking at life positively now!" Cindy grinned. "What could possibly go wrong!?"

"How about being close to Irma for 24 hours?" Eddy tempted.

"I don't care," Cindy laughed insanely. "My life can't possibly get any worse!"

"Drell's right behind you." Sabrina smirked.

"Nice try, Sabrina, but I'm not falling for that." Cindy folded her arms.

"Heeyyy, Cindyyy..." Drell greeted.

Cindy squealed and then jumped up in the air and landed into Sabrina's arms and shivered. "Please tell me you're here on official business that doesn't include me."

"I'm here on official business that doesn't include you." Drell said.

Cindy looked relaxed. "Really?"

"Nah, I lied." Drell smirked.

Cindy cried out then in dismay.

Drell laughed. "I hear five girls are coming to the city."

"One of them's my cousin," Mike explained. "Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."

"The Guardian of the Veil?" Drell asked. "Huh... Interesting... Especially that Irma girl."

Cindy got out of Sabrina's arms and straightened herself out, trying to look brave.

"What do you want, Drell?" Sabrina asked the head of the council.

"Well, there's going to be a serious case involving all witches," Drell looked at a paper Skippy gave him. "You'll need to combine your magic with the nearest witch and also, you'll need the power of a dream bender to make sure no one gets hurt. I feel bad for the poor sap who's this generation's dream bender."

"Oh, I'm late for a thing..." Cindy chuckled nervously. "I better visit Grandma..." she then put on a red hood and took out a picnic basket.

" **NOT SO FAST!** " Drell stopped her.

Cindy gulped and shook then.

Drell then picked Cindy up by her collar and looked her dead in the eye with a nasty grin. "Aren't _you_ this generation's dream bender...?"

"Uhh... Well... Hehe..." Cindy grinned nervously.

"She is!" Dee Dee announced with a smile.

"Dee Dee!" Cindy whispered in horror.

"So you are..." Drell smirked. "I shoulda known you were... What a coincidence, a dream bender helping witches... Your mom's birth father was a dream bender."

"Don't remind me..." Cindy groaned.

"I knew it." Drell smirked.

Cindy wiggled in his grip then.

"Where's your grandma?" Drell smirked.

"Nowhere!" Cindy lied.

"She's at my house with Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda." Sabrina told him.

"Congratulations, Sabrina, I have a positive opinion of you now!" Drell smiled darkly then.

"Uh, thank you, sir." Sabrina replied uneasily.

"Right... I'll give you further instruction, oh, and Mike?" Drell then looked to the tomboy. "I'd like to see your cousin and her friends as soon as they arrive."

"Yes, sir." Mike agreed.

"And Cindy?" Drell then called.

"Yes?" Cindy groaned.

"Don't think of leaving town, you need to fulfill your dream bending destiny..." Drell firmly told her before vanishing.

"So, when are they coming, Mike?" Justine asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Mike said. "The bus will pick them up tomorrow, but they'll get here by the next morning."

"It would be so great to see Hay Lin again." Justine cooed.

"Oh, you know Hay Lin?" Mike asked.

"Uh-huh," Justine smiled. "Me and her talk a lot on ToonFace, she designs clothes and likes to draw."

Cindy groaned as she was forced to become part of something.

"I hope they're nice..." Sabrina said. "Mind if I tag along? My boyfriend Harvey's visiting his grandparents and won't be back until next week."

"Sure." Mike agreed.

"Cool." Sabrina nodded in excitement.

"Why'd you have to tell Drell where my Grandma was?" Cindy groaned at the half-witch.

"Drell's gonna be my uncle soon..." Sabrina shrugged. "Might as well learn to like him."

"I guess him and Hilda are getting married, huh?" Jo asked.

"They took the Test of True Love at Cupid's house," Sabrina explained. "They failed when I kissed Harvey and he turned into a frog, but they tried again recently and they passed, so Drell's gonna be my uncle real soon."

"Ooh, I feel bad for you." Justine pouted.

"He's actually not so bad around the house..." Sabrina smiled. "I mean, sure, I got scared to death when I heard Drell proposed to Aunt Hilda, but since Aunt Hilda's happy again, I'm gonna let it go."

"Good for you." Justine praised.

Sabrina nodded back. "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"What were you guys doing together?" Jo asked.

"Sabrina's aunts and Grandma thought it'd be good if we bonded together," Cindy shrugged. "Grandma used to tutor Hilda and Zelda about magic when they were younger and when they ran into the grocery store together, they thought we could bond together like a big sister program. Grandma thinks I need older female influences."

"Like me." Sabrina smiled smugly.

"You're a laughing stock in the Netherworld." Cindy retorted.

"Not as much as being Drell's personal butt monkey." Sabrina smirked back.

"I am not!" Cindy glared.

"Yes, you are." everyone else disagreed.

"Not!" Cindy retorted.

"Yeah, you are." Sabrina even joined in.

"No, I'm not!" Cindy argued.

Drell briefly came back and struck Cindy with lightning and went away again.

Cindy coughed up smoke. "Okay... Maybe just a little bit..."

June looked over. "Eddy, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to show-off in front of Cornelia," Eddy replied as he looked into a hand mirror and fixed his hair. "She's gonna be so impressed."

"Oh, brother..." Mike rolled her eyes.


	3. Darkness is Coming

_**In the Spellman house...**_

"Hilda, I'm here on official business!" Drell said as he held up a cookie sheet as Hilda kept trying to fire her magic at him. "That's all! I promise, nothing else!"

"What do you want?!" Hilda sneered.

"It's official business, I promise!" Drell said, then lowered the cookie sheet with a cocky smile. "Have you lost weight? You look a lot slender than I remember..."

"Cut to the chase," Hilda scowled. "What's the business?!"

"You ladies need to prepare," Drell informed. "There's a dark force coming and the W.I.T.C.H team is coming by in time for the darkness to spread and a dream bender has to go with them."

"What kind of dark force?" Hilda asked.

"It's like the Darkness that comes on Halloween, but they eat witches and warlocks's magic," Drell explained. "Only the power of a dream bender will be strong enough to block it and destroy it with their abilities."

"But what does it have to do with the W.I.T.C.H team?" Hilda asked.

"They're coming in the day after tomorrow," Drell explained. "Wilhelmina is coming with her friends to visit her cousin, Mike."

"Coincidence?" Zelda asked.

"Might be fate..." Drell shrugged. "I just wanted to warn you in case your magic seems weaker over the next week or so."

"Thank you for telling us, Drell." Hilda said.

"Of course..." Drell nodded. "Maleovea-"

"Mary Ruth." the old witch corrected, using her human name.

"Whatever..." Drell rolled his eyes. "I want you to have Cindy trained and ready by Friday of next week at midnight so she and the others can stop this dark force."

"Oh, Drell, you know how sensitive my little Scuzzlebutt is..." Mary Ruth pouted.

"Listen, I don't care what it takes, even if you send her to the fox." Drell said.

"Fox?" Mary Ruth asked.

"Oh, you don't know," Drell just remembered then. "One of the W.I.T.C.H girls has the nine-tailed fox inside of her."

"Which one?" Zelda asked.

"Irma Lair," Drell smiled in memory with a chuckle. "Boy does she scare the daylights out of Cindy, even more than me!"

"How does she scare my little Cindy?" Mary Ruth asked.

"It was over at the tournament when the Howling Wolves had to fight the W.I.T.C.H girls..." Drell started.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The Howling Wolves were eating their snacks at the round table._

 _"I can't believe that we beat the Teen Titans," Duncan smiled. "How cool are we?!"_

 _The others congratulated each other._

 _Cindy walked over. "I smell mozzarella sticks..."_

 _"They're over there." Mike pointed to a table._

 _Cindy nodded and went over to that table, but waited as someone was in front of her. "I can't believe that I'm having fun... I usually never do."_

 _"Hey, kid." the girl in front of her turned. "Wanna see something cool?"_

 _"Um... Sure..." Cindy shrugged with a smile. "What is it?"_

 _"It's a surprise." the girl said._

 _"Aw, come on, show me..." Cindy insisted._

 _"Well... Okay..." Irma shrugged before transforming._

 _Cindy's eyes widened as she suddenly got nervous._

 _"I can't show you my true form because I'd have to rip off the seal if I do." Irma said._

 _"Uhh... Okay..." Cindy gulped._

 _"I'm gonna show you my initial form." Irma said._

 _The water guardian grinned as she was surrounded by a layer of red, wispy of chakra, her eyes turned red with black silts, her nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper, her hair became spiker, and she had whiskers on her cheeks that widened and thickened._

 _"Well, what do you think?" Irma asked as she had transformed._

 _Cindy's eyes widened as her face turned white as a sheet and she screamed._

 _"Aw, come on, it's not that bad!" Irma called. "I could've been in my fourth tail form!"_

 _"Fourth tail form...?" Cindy panted and sputtered._

 _"I can't go in that form unless I get really angry." Irma replied._

 _"Oh, I hope you don't get mad then..." Cindy grinned nervously._

 _"Unless you want to make me angry." Irma grinned back._

 _"Uhh... N-No thanks, I'm fine..." Cindy laughed nervously._

 _"You sure?" Irma asked, showing her fangs._

 _"Totally sure..." Cindy's teeth chattered as she leaned back._

 _"Come on, let's see, shall we?" Irma grinned darkly._

 _Cindy started to cry out. "Please, I beg you!"_

 _"Cindy, what's taking you so long to get a snack?!" Mike called from the table._

 _"GUYS, HELP ME, **PLEASE!"** Cindy shrieked._

 _"What's wrong?" Mike asked._

* * *

 _Cindy climbed up Mike's legs, crawled into her arms, and buried her face in Mike's ginger hair. "Save me..."_

 _"Cindy, what happened?" Mike asked._

 _Cindy pointed frantically to Irma and stuttered and stammered. "She... Fox Demon... Scared... Me... Help... WAAAUGH!"_

 _"She said she wanted to see something cool." Irma laughed._

 _"I said no such thing!" Cindy trembled, then hopped down and ran away. "I gotta get out of here!"_

 _"You know, our friend can get scared pretty easily," Mike glared. "I don't know why you would do that."_

 _"Lighten up, will ya?" Irma scoffed. "It was just a joke."_

 _"Well, it wasn't funny." Mike glared.'_

 _Duncan and Abby quietly chuckled though._

 _"Guys!" Mike glared to them._

 _"Yes, Mike, sorry." Duncan and Abby muttered out apologies._

 _"Well, you need to learn how to lighten up, Wolfy." Irma scoffed at Mike._

 _Mike snarled. " **IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?** "_

* * *

 _Cindy shivered and hid under Drell and Skippy's table._

 _"This is getting good, Skippy." Drell said to his colleague._

 _Skippy nodded in agreement._

 _"Well, you are gonna fight our team pretty soon." Irma said to the tomboy._

 _"Bring it on, I'll destroy you!" Mike challenged._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Drell was still laughing and he shook his head. "Aw, man... This is going to be sweet!"

"Okay, bye." Hilda waved.

"Huh?" Drell looked back.

"BYE!" Hilda glared at him.

"Hilda, I..." Drell looked nervous.

" **BYE!** " Hilda then shot a huge energy blast.

Drell took out a frying pan and the blast hit it, nearly disintegrating it. Hilda breathed heavily and angrily at him.

"I'll just be on my way..." Drell weakly replied, going out the door.

"Hilda, are you okay?" Zelda asked her younger sister.

"Never better!" Hilda scowled, though obviously in a bad mood which made dark clouds appear outside and it was heavily raining with lightning bolts.

"Today must be the day..." Zelda sounded fearful. "Dear God."

Mary Ruth comforted Zelda. Hilda folded her arms as she sat on her bed and sighed softly.


	4. Packing Up

_**Back to the Sliver Dragon...**_

"Mom said that I can take you guys over there," Will brought her friends up to speed about visiting her cousin out-of-town. "Jamie checked in a hotel room for you guys, me and Irma are going over there to their house to stay."

"That sounds good enough," Taranee agreed. "I hope we don't get too exhausted once the bus comes to take us tomorrow."

"Just catch up on some rest, city buses are always busy." Hay Lin advised her friends.

"I hope we get to see cute boys too." Cornelia purred.

"Eddy has a crush on you." Hay Lin teased.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Hay Lin," Cornelia scoffed. "I thought Irma was supposed to be the funny one."

"Where is Irma anyway?" Taranee asked.

"Sorry if I'm late, guys," Irma then came in, as if on cue. "I had some errands to run."

The girls greeted Irma.

Will walked over to Irma though. "There you are, you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Irma smiled. "What's going on?"

"You wanna come to Cartoon Network City?" Will invited. "We're gonna visit my cousins and their friends."

"Sure, at least that will give me something to do," Irma accepted before teasing. "Hey, Corny, at least your get to see your boyfriend."

"Eddy is not my boyfriend and **DON'T CALL ME CORNY!** " Cornelia scowled.

The others just laughed to this.

"The bus ride is long, so better pack as soon as possible, we'll be having a long ride." Will told her friends.

"Oh, boy, a new adventure," Hay Lin beamed. "I can't wait to see Justine again."

* * *

The five teen girls quickly went home to pack up their stuff to get ready to go to the city. However, little did they know, this would be no ordinary visit.

"Irma, you're going to stay with me over at my cousin's house while the others will be staying at a hotel." Will said.

"That sounds good." Irma agreed to that idea.

"Of course Will and Irma would sleep together." Hay Lin whispered to Taranee and Cornelia.

"Did you guys say something?" Irma asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee smiled innocently.

Will and Irma rolled their eyes at that.

"We leave at 9:00 in the morning." Will quickly reminded.

"Right." the other girls nodded.

"It'll be late when we get there, hopefully we won't be too exhausted by then." Irma added.

"Because I want to see your cute cousins, I have to look good for them." Cornelia stated firmly.

"Whatever, Corny." Will rolled her eyes at that.

"Don't call me Corny!" Cornelia scolded.

"Nope." Will smirked. "Come on, let's pack now and meet back here before we go to bed."

"Yes, Captain, ma'am." Irma mocked a salute.

"Just move..." Will deadpanned.

* * *

Mary Ruth was leaving the Spellman house. "I better go check on my little grandbaby," she then turned to Hilda and Zelda. "I'm glad to see how much you two have improved since I tutored you back in the 1600's when you were Witch Academy students."

"Thank you, Malovea." Zelda nodded.

"Hmm..." Hilda folded her arms.

"Now, Hilda, I know Drell broke your heart by leaving you at the altar, but get over it," Mary Ruth looked to the younger Spellman sister. "It was centuries ago!"

"I'll _never_ get over it and I don't have any more feelings for him!" Hilda huffed.

"Hilda..." Zelda scolded.

Hilda looked away, lowly growling. Mary Ruth nodded and took her leave to get back home to Buddy, Shelly, and Cindy.

"Oh, Zelly, you don't understand, he just drives me crazy!" Hilda broke down.

"Talk to him and ask him why he left you at the altar." Zelda suggested.

"I don't _wanna_ talk to him!" Hilda angrily pouted and ran to her bedroom.

Zelda sighed. "She's being a child again..."

* * *

Sabrina came in through the door with Cindy.

"Grandma?" Cindy looked around for her grandmother.

"Down here, Scuzzlebutt." Mary Ruth said.

Cindy looked over, then went to her grandmother. "Grandma!" she hugged her grandmother.

"Hello, Cindy." Mary Ruth greeted.

"Grandma..." Cindy smiled as she held her grandmother. "I love you, Grandma..."

"Something wrong, honey?" Mary Ruth asked.

"I just love you..." Cindy nuzzled.

Mary Ruth stroked her hair. "You found out about your destiny, haven't you?"

"Grandma, let's bake a pie..." Cindy changed the subject.

"You have." Mary Ruth assumed.

"I want a pie with chocolate, dipped in chocolate, smothered in chocolate, and baked in-" Cindy continued.

"Cynthia Shelia Butler...?" Mary Ruth raised an eyebrow.

Cindy stopped and then suddenly gulped out of fear and nodded.

"I'm gonna help you with the dream bending power." Mary Ruth said.

"But... You're a witch..." Cindy said. "What do you know about dream bending?"

"Trust me, I know." Mary Ruth promised.

"I wish Teller were here..." Cindy pouted.

"He's busy with his family, now come on, let's get you home for supper." Mary Ruth said.

Cindy nodded and followed her. "I'm sorry, Grandma."

"It's not your fault." Mary Ruth cooed.

Cindy sighed. "Why did I have to be the one cursed with a power? Why couldn't I be a normal kid?"

"Drell told me how Irma scared you." Mary Ruth said.

"That man's a bully!" Cindy sneered. "Why do you let him torture me, Grandma? I thought you loved me!"

"He cares about you, sweetie." Mary Ruth purred.

"If he did, he'd stop pestering me..." Cindy frowned.

"He has a reason for it." Mary Ruth soothed.

"What, he just hates me?" Cindy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I just wanna go over to his office, look him straight in the eye, and say that he can just kiss my cute little-"

" **CYNTHIA!** " Mary Ruth growled.

"Sorry..." Cindy grinned nervously as her stomach turned.

"You will start at midnight." Mary Ruth said.

"Why is it always midnight?" Cindy sighed.

* * *

Mary Ruth and Cindy came through the door as Shelly started to cook chicken and rice.

"Mm, my favorite..." Cindy smiled.

"I made it just for you." Shelly smiled back to her daughter.

"Hooray for me!" Cindy cheered.


	5. Foxy Dreams

After the five girls got done packing, they went straight back to the Sliver Dragon as planned.

"All right, is everyone packed?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't forget anything." Taranee said.

"I packed five cases of lip gloss." Cornelia added in.

"Of course you did..." Hay Lin scoffed.

"Anything else?" Irma asked.

"I got some comics for my cousin Mike." Will said as she showed a rare Action Guy comic.

"I designed clothes for Justine and Sammy," Hay Lin smiled. "They are gonna love them!"

"Looks like we're all set then." Will smiled.

"We sure are, Pumpkin." Irma said.

"Oh, brother." Will rolled her eyes while smiling.

"I hope this ride doesn't take too long..." Cornelia pouted. "My hair gets messed up when I sleep on the bus."

"Hey, Corny, you might wanna look in a mirror because it looks like your hair is frizzy." Irma said.

"Really?!" Cornelia screamed.

Irma laughed in response.

"That's not funny!" Cornelia glared.

"You're right, it's not funny..." Irma said before giving a fox grin. "It's hilarious!"

Cornelia growled and rolled her eyes. "I oughta kill you..."

"Aw, lighten up, will ya?" Will looked to the blonde girl.

Irma was still laughing. "Take a joke."

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "What. Ever."

"Hey, Taranee, Cornelia, how about the three of us sit in a seat together on the bus?" Hay Lin suggested.

"If we can, that's fine with me." Taranee agreed.

"Same here," Cornelia added in before whispering to her two friends. "Maybe we can get the lovebirds together."

"Those two do make a cute couple." Hay Lin giggled.

Will and Irma glanced to Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia, then looked back to each other and made conversation.

"I just hope your older cousins won't attack since I had to fight their little sister in the tournament." Irma said to Will.

"I'm sure they'll understand..." Will said with a small yawn.

"Especially that Jamie guy," Irma continued. "He gave me the look of death."

"I'm sure that he won't hurt you," Will yawned louder. "I'm tired."

"Want me to walk you home?" Irma offered.

"Sure," Will nodded as she yawned some more. "Boy, I'm so tired right now, I think I'm gonna-..." she then fell asleep on Irma's shoulder.

Irma then carried Will and walked off to Will's house. "Night, guys!"

"Good night!" Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia called back.

"Isn't that so sweet?" Hay Lin gushed.

"I'll say." Cornelia nodded.

Irma then took Will to her and Susan's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello, Irma," Susan smiled to her daughter's friend. "You can take Will up to her room."

"I was just heading there, she's really trashed." Irma nodded back.

"I can tell, she spent most of the day packing, but thank you, Irma, for bringing her here." Susan nodded in understanding.

"No problem, Ms. V." Irma smiled as she carried Will to her bedroom.

"Will, you and Irma would be a cute couple." Susan smiled at the tomboy.

Will snuggled against Irma's chest while snoring lightly.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Irma whispered to herself as she took Will to her bed for the night.

Will snored.

"Good night, Sleeping Beauty." Irma said.

"Thank you, Prince Charming." Will mumbled.

Irma blushed to that, she actually gave Will a kiss on the cheek and then took her leave. Unknown to Irma, Will was blushing her, face was redder than her crimson red hair. Irma then said good night to Will's mother and went to her own home.

* * *

It was now three hours until midnight and Cindy was catching up on her shows.

Cindy laughed and flopped on the couch. "That is the best magic trick _ever_ conceived!"

"All right, Scuzzlebutt, it's time for your training." Mary Ruth told her granddaughter.

"But it's 9:00!" Cindy pouted.

"Don't talk back to me, Missy." Mary Ruth scolded.

"But, you said-" Cindy spoke up.

Mary Ruth wrapped her cane around Cindy's neck and dragged her outside. "Come along then!"

Cindy gagged and tried to reach for the couch, but was being dragged.

"I want to begin training early." Mary Ruth informed.

"Of course you do..." Cindy frowned. "Oh, sometimes I think my life in Gumboot was better... I'd probably be waking up from a coma right now."

"Hush up!" Mary Ruth snapped. "I don't want you to whine or complain anymore!"

Cindy sighed and stared at the floor.

"Look, Scuzzlebutt, I know you hate it a lot, but you're the only one who can do it, along with team WITCH." Mary Ruth reminded her granddaughter.

'Why me...?' Cindy thought to herself in misery.

"Let's begin, shall we...?" Mary Ruth prompted.

"Sure, Grandma..." Cindy sighed.

As Mary Ruth was training Cindy, Irma was in her own mind, looking at a big cage with a seal in the middle.

* * *

"Yo! Foxy, are you up? Irma asked.

A giant nine-tailed fox known as Kyuubi was now glaring at Irma with its glowing red eyes. "I am now, what do you want?"

"I'm bored, so I wanna talk to you," Irma replied. "'Cuz it's fun to bug you."

The fox rolled its eyes and shifted into human form which it was a young woman in her mid twenties with long red hair with fox ears, nine tails, and a red kimono. "That's better," Kyuubi said. "Now, there's something I need to tell you, I sensed danger coming and I know what it is."

"What's wrong?" Irma asked.

Kyuubi was going say something until she heard screaming, it was Cindy who fell near by Irma.

"Hey, it's that Cindy kid." Irma noticed.

Cindy sat up and shook her head. "Ugh... My head feels like it's been in a washing machine filled with rocks..." she then fainted backwards.

Irma then splashed water to wake Cindy up.

Cindy woke up then. " **WATCH OUT!** "

"Whoa, you okay, kid?" Irma asked.

Cindy groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I'll be okay, I just need to find my happy place..."

"Do you remember me?" Irma asked.

"Hang on, let me clean my glasses..." Cindy said before removing her glasses and rubbing them against her shirt, then put them on again, seeing Irma. "FOX DEMON!"

"You do remember me." Irma laughed.

"Aw, she's so adorable." Kyuubi cooed.

Cindy shivered and looked suddenly scared. "S-S-Stay back, I'm a dream bender!"

"I actually know that you're a dream bender, you get to know everything and everyone when you're a 1,000-year-old fox." Kyuubi replied.

"Wh-Where am I?" Cindy asked.

"In my mind." Irma replied.

"Why am I in your mind?" Cindy trembled.

"You got me." Irma shrugged.

"Because I sent you down here." Mary Ruth's voice said.

Cindy squeaked and shook. "Grandma...?"

"It's time for your training, Scuzzlebutt." Mary Ruth told her granddaughter.

Cindy gulped and trembled. "Oh, why do I have to do this?" she then chewed her nails anxiously.

"And why are you in my mind?" Irma asked.

"To tell you something important, but you can't tell your friends yet." Mary Ruth informed.

"Uh, I'll give you guys some privacy!" Cindy tried to walk, but her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. "Ugh! Hey!"

"What kind of danger?" Irma asked.

"It's very important and you need to listen carefully." Mary Ruth said. "You too, Scuzzlebutt."

"Yes, Grandma..." Cindy moaned.

"What's going on?" Irma asked.

"I got word from Drell-" Mary Ruth started.

Cindy moaned and groaned once her grandmother brought up Drell.

"Who's Drell?" Irma asked.

"He's Head of the Witches Council and an ex-fiance to Hilda Spellman." Mary Ruth explained. "He's the most powerful man in the universe and Cindy's frightened of him."

"No, I'm not." Cindy folded her arms.

"Is he the big guy who hosted the tournament?" Irma asked.

"Yes." Mary Ruth nodded.

"Ah, I know who you mean now..." Irma nodded to that.

"Drell told me just to tell you since you're not as human as your friends." Mary Ruth stated.

"Yes..." Irma nodded. "Also, Naruto is my long-lost brother. Do you know him?"

"Ah, yes, Naruto, he's such a hyper knucklehead ninja, he's a good kid, especially with pranking others," Mary Ruth laughed. "He's a lot like you."

"Thanks." Irma laughed at that.

Cindy shivered and looked around anxiously. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet, I need to tell her what's going on!" Mary Ruth scolded.

"Y-Y-Yes, Grandma..." Cindy focused. "Sorry, Grandma..."

"So, what's up?" Irma asked.

"The Darkness is coming pretty soon." Mary Ruth said.

"The Darkness?"

"There's a dark force that's going to feast upon you an your friends and you need to prepare when it comes and you need a dream bender to help guide you through it." Mary Ruth explained.

"I'll be ready," Irma grew determined. "Nobody will hurt my friends, especially Will."

"I'm not ready though..." Cindy shook nervously.

"You will when I get done with you." Mary Ruth promised.

Cindy whimpered and tapped her knuckles together.

"What's her problem?" Kyuubi asked.

"My Scuzzlebutt's very sensitive..." Mary Ruth stroked Cindy's hair.

"So, all we have to do is kick some Darkness butt, very simple." Irma replied.

"I'm afraid it won't be simple." Mary Ruth sighed.

"No?" Irma asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I know you can all do it." Mary Ruth replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Irma asked.

"My witch name is 'Malovea Youngblood'." Mary Ruth said.

"You don't look like a witch," Irma said before getting angry instantly. "Wait a minute, you better not be like Nerissa!"

"Don't worry, honey, I won't hurt you unless you hurt my Scuzzlebutt." Mary Ruth replied.

"Promise?" Irma raised an eyebrow.

"I promise." Mary Ruth smiled.

"Last thing I need is to deal with that witch again." Irma nodded.

"No problem, I assure you." Mary Ruth winked to her.

Cindy managed to get free and ran off with a hysterical laugh. " **FREEDOM!** "

Mary Ruth then trapped Cindy in a bubble.

"Aw, man..." Cindy frowned in defeat.

"I hear that you scared my Scuzzlebutt." Mary Ruth said to Irma.

"Yeha, it was pretty funny." Irma smirked.

"I don't take too kindly to those who harm her..." Mary Ruth carried the bubble. "Consider this your warning."

"I wasn't gonna hurt her, I'm a good guy, trust me." Irma promised.

"I got my eye on you, young lady." Mary Ruth nodded firmly.

Irma nodded once. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good..." Mary Ruth narrowed her eyes, then lifted the bubble. "That goes double for you, Scuzzlebutt. Understand me?"

"Yes, Grandma..." Cindy frowned.

"Good, now, Irma, I don't want you to tell your friends about this, since Drell is going tell them about this." Mary Ruth warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Irma agreed.

"Who put Drell in charge anyway?" Cindy groaned. "All he does is push people around like a school bully!"

"It's a long story, but right now, let's get going for your training." Mary Ruth said.

"Oh, I hate training..." Cindy whined.

"No complaining!" Mary Ruth scolded. "Now let's get going."

"Yes, Grandma..." Cindy put her hands to her face. "Oy... I miss the good old days when I didn't have any powers..."

"Hush up and let's go!" Mary Ruth said before snapping her fingers to make her and Cindy disappear.

"That lady seems strict." Irma commented.


	6. On the Road Again

The next morning, the girls woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed, and then headed for the bus stop.

"Where the heck is Irma?!" Cornelia complained.

"Be patient... Corny..." Taranee said.

This made her, Will, and Hay Lin giggle.

"Don't call me that!" Cornelia glared.

"We're sorry, Cornelia." Will said.

"Are you?" Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, yes, we are." Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin promised.

"Hmm..." Cornelia glared to them.

"Geez, Corny, how long did it take you to put on that make-up?" Irma asked as she came behind the Earth Guardian.

"At least I'm on time!" Cornelia glared back at Irma.

"Sorry, but I had to wait ten minutes to get in the shower because my annoying little brother had to take too long!" Irma defended.

"Naruto?" Hay Lin asked.

"No, my adopted brother, Chris." Irma reminded them.

"Well, I'm glad that you could make it." Will smiled.

"Me too." Irma smiled.

"This will be exciting," Hay Lin beamed. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Hopefully the ride doesn't take too long..." Will said.

"I just hope my hair doesn't get messed up on the way." Cornelia pouted.

"Hey, Cornelia, did you know that there's a spider on your head." Irma teased.

"Where?!" Cornelia screamed. "Get it off!"

Irma and Will laughed.

" **THAT'S NOT VERY FUNNY!** " Cornelia shrieked.

"Hey, guys, here comes the bus." Taranee pointed out.

* * *

With that, the five girls went on the bus and took their seats. Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin sat together while Will and Irma had a seat alone together.

"So, Irma, are you excited to meet my cousins?" Will asked.

"Yeah, do you know much about them?" Irma asked.

"Yeah, my mom told me about them." Will smiled.

"So, are they related from your dad or mom then?" Irma then asked.

"Actually my mom is their dad's sister, Aunt Miranda isn't actually human, you see, she was born a wolf and granted shadow abilities, Jamie can control shadows, Jen can just turn into a werewolf, and Mike can do both." Will explained.

"Is it true that their other aunt is Spectra from the Ghost Zone?" Irma asked.

"Yeah, I heard she and Uncle John were really close when they were kids." Will nodded.

"Your family is way cool, Will, if I do say so myself." Irma replied.

"Yeah... Shame what happened to Uncle John and Aunt Miranda..." Will sighed, resting her head on Irma's shoulder.

"What happened to them?"

"They died, someone killed them."

"Someone killed them?"

"Yeah... I really do miss them."

"Did you ever know them?" Irma asked.

"I was really little back then, but I remember only a few things." Will said to her.

"Like what?" Irma asked, then frowned. "If it's not too much trouble."

"You're fine, I can tell you this." Wil promised.

"So, you have met your aunt and uncle?" Irma asked curiously then. "Tell me about it."

"Yes, when I was a little girl, they came to my fourth birthday along with Jamie, Jen, and Mike, plus Aunt Miranda's sister, Aunt Theresa and her daughter, Sky," Will replied. "Uncle John was the smartest man you could ever meet, he's smarter than Taranee, Aunt Miranda is the kindest person who wouldn't hurt anyone."

"They sound like awesome parents." Irma commented.

"Yeah, they do," Will agreed. "My mom had a really nice bracelet that Uncle John gave her when they was kids, now she gave it to me in honor of his memory."

"Oh, that's really cool..." Irma smiled. "I'm sorry that had to happen though, Will..."

"Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and change history for my cousins..." Will sighed.

"I know how you feel," Irma comforted. "My real parents are dead too, Naruto and I are trying to be strong like our parents."

Will held Irma in comfort.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cornelia asked Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Probably of how this adventure will turn out." Taranee guessed.

"Oh, I know, maybe they're talking about going to dinner." Hay Lin suggested.

"Hmm..." Cornelia shrugged and continued to sit. "Hay Lin, would you hold the mirror?" she then asked.

"Oh, sure, Cornelia," Hay Lin replied before asking. "Why do you need a mirror?"

"Because I want to look good, especially in front of Mike's brother, he's such a cutie." Cornelia replied.

"Who?" Hay Lin tilted her head.

"You know, Will's older cousin who we saw at the tournament." Cornelia reminded.

"Ohhhh... That guy..." Hay Lin remembered now. "I have a strange feeling about him."

"He's so cute." Cornelia purred.

* * *

As the five girls were relaxing on the bus, over at the Mazinsky's house, Mike, Jen, and Jamie were getting ready for Will's visit.

"Will just called me," Mike told her older siblings. "She and Irma will be staying over here while the others are gonna be in the hotel."

"That sounds good," Jamie said. "How about some grilled chicken for dinner? I got some nice and juicy meat from the store."

"I got the guest room ready for her and her friend, I can't believe that Irma is a demon." Jen added in.

"Yeah, man, she can fight good," Mike agreed as she rubbed her shoulder. "But it will be great to see Will again, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Neither have we, it'll be great." Jamie smiled.

"You said it." Jen agreed.

"Yeah, I hope this adventure will go smoothly." Mike replied.

"It's just a visit from your cousin and her friends, I don't think there'll be a very big adventure, Sis." Jamie laughed.

"I know, but I got a bad feeling something bad is going to happen." Mike replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jamie said. "I hope..."

Mike shrugged it off and went to eat her dinner. Jen and Jamie followed after their little sister, excited about Will's visit with her friends.


	7. Nightmare Come True

_**In the other world...**_

"Skippy, you think Cindy can handle this?" Drell asked.

Skippy shook his head as he cut vegetables.

"You don't think so?" Drell replied.

Skippy looked back and shrugged.

"Yeah, it is Cindy..." Drell agreed with him there.

Skippy then moved the vegetables into the pot and stirred them while the water boiled. Penelope tiptoed behind them as they talked.

"Going somewhere, Penelope?" Drell stopped his daughter dead in her tracks.

"Oh! Uhh... Just out for a walk..." Penelope grinned nervously.

Drell and Skippy looked doubtful of that. Drell then whispered something to Skippy. Skippy nodded and he walked away for a moment, he blasted a cupcake into his hand and poured truth sprinkles over them to force Penelope to tell the truth against her will.

"A walk, eh?" Drell asked.

"Y-Yes, just a walk..." Penelope smiled.

"Want a cupcake?" Drell then offered.

Penelope nodded and ate the cupcake, then her eyes widened. "I was gonna go to Jody's place to do a project that we have together at school." she then admitted.

"And...?" Drell then asked.

"Roger's gonna come over too and I was gonna try to get a kiss from him." Penelope then admitted.

"Penelope, you can't kiss him..." Drell tried to stop her right there.

"Why not, Dad?" Penelope asked. "Let me guess, it's against the rules?"

"Sweetheart, when a witch kisses a mortal for the first time, the mortal turns into a frog," Drell explained. "Also... You're too young to kiss boys."

"Aw, Dad!" Penelope groaned.

"Now, Penelope, I don't want you to make a same mistakes as me when I was your age, I kissed a mortal before." Drell replied.

"You kissed a mortal?" Penelope asked in shock.

"Yes, a couple of kids dared me to go in the human world and I kissed a mortal girl, my mother found out and turned the mortal girl into stone." Drell explained.

"Yikes..." Penelope winced.

"Think twice before you kiss a mortal..." Drell bent down to her height. "I'll find a nice warlock boy for you to date..." he then kissed her forehead and walked off.

Penelope fluttered her lips and rolled her eyes. "I never get what I want."

 ** _'I know exactly how you feel, honey.'_** Skippy comforted.

Penelope hugged Skippy. "Thanks, Uncle Skippy..."

Skippy patted her on the head and kissed her cheek. Penelope giggled.

"I wonder how Cindy's training went..." Drell put his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna visit the mortal realm!" he called out to Skippy and Penelope.

"Wait, Dad, could I go over and meet the W.I.T.C.H girls tomorrow?" Penelope begged. "Please... So I can get their autographs?"

"Fine, you can." Drell replied.

"Yes!" Penelope cheered.

"I'll be right back then." Drell firmly nodded.

Skippy waved and put his arm around Penelope to show he would watch her. Drell nodded once and came into the mortal realm.

* * *

Shelly was sitting on the couch and giggling to a program she was watching on TV.

Drell was about to go to Cindy's room, then looked to the mother of the unlucky mortal girl. "That woman looks familiar..." he whispered to himself.

"Oh, boy, that was funny." Shelly smiled at her program.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed, but then continued to walk to Cindy's bedroom.

* * *

Cindy was fast asleep after an exhausting night of training and hugging her pillow with a flirty smile. "Shawn~..."

"So she does like that Hell Boy." Drell smirked.

Cindy then squeezed her eyes with a blink, then yawned and stretched, putting her glasses on, but then gasped once she saw the Head of the Witches Council in her bedroom. "D-D-D-D-D-D-D-..."

"D-D-D-D-D..." Drell mocked her, then got in her face. " **DRELL!** "

Cindy screamed and cowered under her covers.

"So you do have a crush on Shawn." Drell crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Uh, I never said that..." Cindy chuckled nervously.

"'Oh, Shawn, I wanna marry you... Kiss me, you fool!'" Drell mocked Cindy, then made noisy kiss noises to mess with her.

Cindy sighed and frowned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I just wanted to see how your training was going." Drell said.

"It's fine... End of story... Let me sleep?" Cindy crawled back to her pillows.

"Good luck in this..." Drell told her. "By the way, something about your mother's very familiar... I know your Grandma adotped her, but I feel like I know her from somewhere..."

"I have no idea what you could mean..." Cindy groaned as she was forced to stay awake now.

"I'll know later on, but right now, I'm gonna let you get some rest." Drell informed.

"Thank you!" Cindy flopped back in relief. "Man, I thought he'd never leave... Seeing Drell in my nightmares is bad enough."

Drell heard that. "You have nightmares about me?"

"Oh, God, he's still here..." Cindy cringed.

"That's very interesting." Drell smirked.

Cindy shivered under her covers. "Please don't hex me."

"I won't, but that's good to know..." Drell laughed rather darkly, then pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Tell me more about your dreams..."

Cindy turned over and snored quickly to make him leave. Drell zapped Cindy in return to wake her up.

Cindy yelped and sat up in her bed. "Why do you wanna hear about my dreams?" she then groaned.

Drell shrugged. "Bored..."

"There's not much to say..." Cindy shrugged. "Last night I dreamt that I was fishing and the next thing I know, I'm underwater and trying to escape sea creatures that want me dead."

"Hmm... I see... Was that it?" Drell noted.

"That's all I can really say..." Cindy said, but then blushed.

Drell gave her a look. "What else happened?"

"Nothing..." Cindy pulled her blanket over her head. "Erm, Drell, I'm really tired right now... I better get some sleep... Night..."

"I'm gonna let you sleep... For now..." Drell smiled darkly.

"Thank you..." Cindy groaned.

Drell kissed her good night. "Good night!"

Cindy shuddered. "Ugh, that tastes like a nightmare I had about you with my mom once..."

"Wait, what was that?" Drell asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Cindy turned away.

"What about your mom?" Drell turned her over.

"I'm tiiiirrreedd..." Cindy pouted. "Let me sleeeep..."

"Tell me now and then I will let you sleep." Drell demanded.

Cindy groaned and sat up, hugging her knees. "I don't know why... I don't know how... But lately, I've been having these weird dreams about you making out with my mom or being around her when she was younger..."

Drell hummed in thought, feeling familiar with that.

"Like, you guys were friends... Or something... I dunno..." Cindy shrugged.

"Is your mother's name 'Shelly'?" Drell asked.

"Yeah..." Cindy nodded. "Shelly Gaither, but of course, she married my father and changed her last name to Butler..."

"Just a thought, but I actually knew your mother." Drell smiled.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Cindy pouted.

"It was roughly 20 or 30 years ago..." Drell started.

"No, of course not..." Cindy flopped back against her bed in misfortune. "Well, how long could this story possibly last? Can't be worse than his slideshow of Hilda..."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Drell walked off.

"Do I have a choice?" Cindy asked.

"Nope!" Drell said before leaving. "Well... Good night... Sleep tight... And don't let the **MONSTERS, SPIDERS, AND SCARY THINGS BITE!** " he then grinned evilly at the last part and shut her bedroom door.

Cindy sighed and shook her head. "Everyday I ask myself 'Why do I put up with him?'."


	8. Chapter 8

"Bump!" the bus driver called as the bus hit a bump which made Will land in Irma's lap.

"Whoa, that was close." Irma remarked.

"You okay?" Irma chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, hey..." Will chuckled back, sitting up. "Sorry, that bump caught me by surprise."

Irma shook her head. "They always do..."

"Tell me about it," Will replied. "Well, at least I didn't fly out the window."

"Yeah..." Irma laughed. "You're not as unlucky as Corny though."

" **I HEARD THAT!** " Cornelia snapped.

"I think you were supposed to, Cornelia." Irma laughed.

Cornelia growled at that.

"Are we there yet?" Will asked with a small yawn.

"Almost, we're done to about three hours now." Irma said as she looked out the window.

"Uh-oh." Will said as she suddenly struggled.

"What's wrong?" Irma asked.

"I think I got my hand stuck in some gum." Will said.

"Ugh..." Irma cringed. "That sucks... Here, let me try to help."

"Someone must've really saved that gum if it was stuck on the seat." Will stuck her tongue out.

"I don't get why people do that..." Irma wrinkled her nose and helped Will out in her literal sticky situation. "Which is worse though: School desk or a bus seat?"

"How about all of the above?" Will laughed.

"Yeah..." Irma chuckled before yawning. "You know, we got three hours, whatya say we take a quick nap?"

Will smiled and agreed. "Might as well..."

"Good night." Irma said.

Will yawned and said good night back before leaning against Irma. Irma put her arm around Will and they both took a nap.

"Look at them, you guys." Cornelia smirked, but then looked to Taranee and Hay Lin. "Guys?"

The other two were already asleep. Cornelia sighed, then decided to sleep too.

* * *

Two hours later, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin woke up and looked to see Will and Irma who were still sleeping.

"Aw, look at them..." Hay Lin cooed.

"It's adorable..." Taranee agreed.

"Let's take a picture of them and maybe post it on ToonFace." Cornelia smirked.

Taranee and Hay Lin glared.

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same..." Cornelia glared back at her friends.

"Take a picture, but no posting it on ToonFace." Taranee replied.

"Fine..." Cornelia narrowed her eyes, she then took out her phone and put the camera over Will and Irma, then snapped the picture, saving it to her phone.

Will groaned, but then woke up. "Irma, wake up, we're here!"

Cornelia then whistled innocently.

Irma yawned and stretched. "Oh, finally... I feel like we've been in this bus forever."

"Ooh, this place is amazing." Hay Lin took pictures of the city.

"There's a lot of people here..." Taranee looked.

"Hopefully there's some cute guys who'll want my number." Cornelia grinned eagerly.

"I can't believe that we're here, andddd why do I got a feeling that we may have a musical number as soon as we get off?" Will replied.

"Uhhh... I have no idea how to respond to that..." Irma shrugged.

"But it's a great city, that's for sure." Taranee said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Last stop!" the bus driver announced.

"Oh, that's us," Will noticed. "Come on, girls!"

The five girls then collected their bags, stood up, and walked down the aisle to leave out the doors.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, this is so cool," Hay Lin beamed. "We should live here."

"Let's not get crazy now." Cornelia said.

The bus doors then closed once they were out and drove off to the bus station.

"Doggy!" Hay Lin looked at Courage who was now sniffing a hydrant.

Courage looked up with wide eyes and screamed in surprise.

"Oh, it's okay, I won't hurt you..." Hay Lin soothed and hugged the dog. "You're so darn cute!" she then kissed him all over his face.

Courage giggled sheepishly from the kisses and nuzzled up to the girl.

"Your fur tickles," Hay Lin giggled and then got up to show her friends the pink dog. "Hey, guys, I just made a new friend."

"That's great." Taranee smiled.

Cornelia rolled her eyes at that though. There was an orange spider monkey in a boy scout uniform nearby.

"Um, hey, guy, whatcha doin'?" Irma asked.

Lazlo narrowed his eyes. "Do you _really_ wanna know?"

Will backed up. "Not... Really..."

"Then let me show ya!" Lazlo smiled to them.

"I knew there was gonna be a musical number!" Will grinned.

"Oh, boy..." the other girls groaned.

"Ooh, show us, Boy Scout!" Hay Lin urged.

"IIIIIII'm taking advantage of all of the things," Lazlo sang to them. "This place has to offer, like robots and wings, If you need a good plank, Or your car's in a tank, You can find it at Cartoon, If monsters need ice packs, Or nerds want a beaker, If your guitar is broken, Or it's time for new squeaker, If you need a good book, Or your pits are a stinker! You can find it at Cartoon~"

"Buuut where do I go if I need to find cute boys?" Cornelia joined in.

"My silly blonde friend, here's what you should do..." Lazlo put his arm around her.

"Just get on down to Cartooooooonnn!" the others sang like in a Broadway musical.

"Wow!" Cornelia giggled, then looked clueless a moment. "Where is that again?"

"Cartoon Network!" the others told her.

"Nah, that's not it." Cornelia dismissed.

The others groaned and walked away.

"Uh, thanks for the song!" Taranee called to the leaving citizens. "Come on, Will, let's find your cousins."

Will nodded and led the way to where her cousins lived.

"We should do that again!" Hay Lin beamed.

"Maybe another time, Hay Lin." Irma chuckled.

The five then walked past a lamp post. Skippy emerged from the post, then transported himself into the council meeting room.

* * *

Drell was speaking with Spella and Enchantra while Zelda was cleaning the floor with a toothbrush, he then looked up and noticed his friend. "Ah, Skippy... Have they arrived yet?"

Skippy smiled and nodded.

"Very good, I will tell them as soon as they get settled in." Drell replied.

* * *

"Hi, there," Eddy jumped into Cornelia's arms. "Remember me?"

"Uhh... Edward?" Cornelia asked.

"Close enough, but ya can call me Eddy," the young scammer grinned. "I've been working out since you were last here with your friends."

"Oh, brother." Cornelia groaned.

"Will, is that you?" Mike asked.

Will turned once she heard her name, then squinted her eyes a little before opening them wider and smiled. "Mike!"

The two cousins then ran to each other and shared a hug.

"I just love it when Mike meets someone from her family." June smiled as she stood next to Double D.

"Me too." Double D agreed.

"Hi, friends, I'm Ed." Ed greeted as he grabbed the W.I.T.C.H girls and hugged them.

The girls were surprised.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Ed." Irma forced herself to smile.

"Sorry about that, ladies," Double D told the five teen girls. "Ed's a hugger."

"So affectionate." Hay Lin giggled.

"Can't breathe!" Taranee wheezed.

Ed put them down and laughed.

"Hello, I'm Dee Dee!" Dee Dee greeted loudly.

"She's my girlfriend." Ed smiled.

"That makes sense..." Will muttered.

"You're so beautiful!" Dee Dee smiled to Cornelia.

Cornelia blinked, then smiled fondly as she patted her own golden blonde hair. "I think I like this girl."

"Oh, Justine, Sammy I made some new clothes for you," Hay Lin came up to the nice twin and shy beauty. "I'm such a designer, I hope you guys will like it."

Justine and Sammy smiled in excitement.

* * *

Cindy was behind a hidden corner, then saw the five girls as they were in town and talking with her friends. "Maybe if I'm real quiet, no one will notice me..." she then put on sunglasses and wore a coat and a hat, tiptoeing around the streets.

Irma then appeared in front of Cindy. "Hey, there, Cindy."

Cindy screamed and hid in a trashcan, shivering and poked her head out, lowering her sunglasses. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I could smell your scent from miles away, you smell like strawberries." Irma replied.

"Oh... Well... Thank you..." Cindy smiled to that.

"Not so much anymore, but yeah..." Irma said.

Cindy hopped out of the trash can and sighed. "So much for disguises..."

"Be honest," Irma said as she took off Cindy's hat, coat, and sunglasses. "Did ya miss me?"

"Uhh... Well... I..." Cindy shook a little, sweating nervously.

Irma gave her a fox grin and showed her fangs.

Cindy shuddered as her face paled and she nearly fell backwards. "Oh, this can't get any worse, can it?"

Irma laughed. "You're funny... By the way, do you guys always sing whenever someone visits the city?"

Cindy scoffed. "I don't."

"They got a pretty catchy song." Irma smiled.

Justine and Sammy came out with new clothes. Justine was wearing a purple glittering midriff long-sleeved top, white Capri's with a pink belt, and red ankle length boots. And Sammy wore a pink midriff top, black skirt, and blue high-heels.

"How do we look?" Justine asked.

"Amazing." the others commented.

Eddy drooled with hearts in his eyes.

"You know what would look even better?" Cornelia asked before taking Justine's braid out and letting the girl's black hair fell over her shoulders. "There, now you look much better."

Justine's eyes widened. Eddy fainted from that, babbling like an idiot.

Justine looked at her reflection. "Oh... That does look nice..."

Irma poked Eddy with a stick. "I think he's dead."

"Tell me," Justine went over to her girlfriend with a seductive smirk. "How do you like this?"

Jo turned bright red and stammered, unable to say anything coherently. Justine giggled.

"Okay, you guys have fun, I gotta go to the candy store!" Cindy ran by, passing them with a nervous chuckle.

"That girl is weird." Will said.

"You'll get use to it, she's scared of everything, even her own shadow." Mike explained.

"Is it me or did it look like she was trying to avoid us?" Taranee asked.

"I think she's adorable." Hay Lin giggled.

Cindy hid behind another wall, hidden away from the others. "Okay, I'll be okay, no one knows that I saw them, so I'm safe for the rest of the night."

"So, Cornelia, are you doing anything tonight because how about me and you at the movies?" Eddy invited as he sprayed his mouth with breath spray.

"Sleeping..." Cornelia said. "We've had a long ride."

"Come on, guys, we better let Jen and Jamie know we're here." Mike told her cousin and her friends.

Cornelia smirked and dropped Eddy to the ground.

"She wants me." Eddy said.

Will and the others followed Mike home while the others waved and said goodbye.

* * *

Cindy hid away as they passed, then felt relieved. "There... No one will know I saw them..."

Suddenly smoke came behind her.'

Cindy turned to see Skippy, smoking his pipe, and he had seen her.

Cindy grinned nervously. "No need to tell Drell about this, right...?"

"I already know." Drell replied.

"Eek!" Cindy squeaked nervously, then bowed to Drell's feet.

"You saw them and you tried to avoid them." Drell sounded firm.

"But Irma already saw through my disguise." Cindy trembled.

Drell picked Cindy up by her collar. "You were trying to neglect your duties, Cynthia..."

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel like I'm in trouble..." Cindy whimpered.

"There's a good reason for that..." Drell smiled darkly. "And just for that, your'e punished by _me_."

Cindy deeply gulped.


	9. Dinner and Terrible News

The girls were following Mike to the forest to meet Will's other cousins.

"This forest creeps me out." Taranee said.

"You'll get used to it." Mike promised.

"No one's gonna hurt us, are they?" Cornelia asked.

"Of course not, cuz I'm here." Irma laughed.

"Thanks," Cornelia sarcastically replied. "I feel totally safe."

"Relax, Cornelia, we're almost there." Mike promised.

Taranee suddenly screamed. "I think I saw something!"

"You probably saw your own shadow." Irma scoffed.

"Ha ha..." Taranee glared.

"Guys, relax, nothing will happen as long as you're with me." Mike promised.

"Oh, Mike, you're so brave and cute." Hay Lin giggled.

"Um... Thanks..." Mike said as she led the way.

* * *

Soon enough, they came up to a woodsy house.

Jen was outside and doing some outdoor chores, but then saw the visitors coming and waved to them. "Hello there!"

"Hey, there, Jen, I brought company." Mike told her older sister.

"Hey there, Jen." Will waved.

"Will, is that you?" Jen looked curiously.

"Hey, Jen." Will smirked.

Jen came over to Will and hugged her. "Man, it feels like ages since I last saw you."

"Yeah, same here." Will laughed. "Jen, these are my friends," she then introduced her cousin to her friends from back home. "Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin."

Each of the girls nodded once their names were introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike's older sister Jennifer, but everybody calls me 'Jen'," Jen introduced herself. "You guys can come in, Jamie is in here too."

Cornelia squealed a little bit at that news. She then fixed up her hair and applied lip gloss.

"Uhh, is she okay?" Jen asked.

"Fan girls..." Taranee shook her head with a scoff.

"Well, come on, Will, let's go meet your other cousin!" Cornelia urged as she grabbed Will by her wrist.

Will yelped as she was dragged.

"Come on in." Jen told the others and led them inside the house.

"Will, it's good to see you again." Jamie hugged the crimson-haired teen.

"You too, Jamie." Will chuckled to her older cousin.

"Hi, there," Cornelia greeted Jamie who she had a not-so secret crush on. "I'm Cornelia Hale."

"Oh,... You.." Jamie nodded to her. "I thought your name was 'Corny'?"

This made the others laugh.

"Who told you that?" Cornelia asked.

"Irma." Jamie replied.

"Mental note to self: Kill Irma later." Cornelia scowled quietly.

Jamie ruffled up her golden blonde hair. "You're silly."

"You're cute," Cornelia said before sighing dreamily to him. "He touched me~... Say, do you want to do anything later on?"

"Maybe, we'll see." Jamie shrugged.

"Oh, boy~..." Cornelia smiled.

Jen showed the five girls around the house. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

"Thanks, Jen." Cornelia said as she continued to stare at Jamie lovingly.

"Will, Irma, let me show you to your room." Mike offered.

Will and Irma followed Mike then. Jen showed the others around still while Jamie fixed up dinner.

Will shuddered. "I got a funny feeling... Funny bad..."

"You too?" Mike looked back to her older cousin. "I have that feeling too."

"I'm sure it's nothing, guys." Irma said.

"Hmm..." Will and Mike hummed to that.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Yeah, Malovea, as soon as you get done with groceries, come straight to my office, I got a little surprise for ya..." Drell said on his phone before hanging up and then filling out paperwork at his desk.

Cindy sighed as she sat in the chair across from his desk. "This is so humiliating..."

"Aw, zip it, this will teach you." Drell scolded.

Cindy gulped as she sat in anticipation.

Drell filled out his paperwork, glaring to her once in a while. "I hope you're proud of yourself... _Cynthia_."

"Stop calling me that..." Cindy whined.

"NO!" Drell glared.

Mary Ruth then came into the warlock's office. "All right, Drell, what do you want?"

"Wow..." Drell was impressed how fast that was.

Mary Ruth walked over, then saw her granddaughter in a chair. "What is Cindy doing here?"

"SOMEONE tried to neglect her dream bending duties..." Drell scolded.

Cindy sunk in her hair. "Oh, man, Mom was right, seeing Grandma in an important office IS frightening!"

"She didn't tell the W.I.T.C.H. anything?" Mary Ruth asked.

"Nope, she saw them and didn't say a word of it." Drell confirmed.

"CINDY!" Mary Ruth growled at her granddaughter.

"I'm gonna diiiiiee!" Cindy cried out.

" **YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM ANYTHING?!** " Mary Ruth glared.

Cindy screamed and ducked down out of the chair.

"Shall I do my thing?" Drell asked.

"One moment," Mary Ruth picked Cindy up. "Scuzzlebutt, it's your responsibility."

"Take my powers away, I'll only mess things up!" Cindy whined.

"Honey, you're not gonna mess anything up." Mary Ruth tried to soothe her granddaughter.

"But I do, I'll just mess up as usual which will cause everyone to hate me," Cindy cried. "Grandma, I can't do it, I'm scared."

"You'll be fine..." Mary Ruth told her granddaughter. "Cindy, I know you're scared, but you can do this, you know why?"

"Why?" Cindy sniffled.

"Because you're _my_ granddaughter." Mary Ruth told her.

"Dead girl walkin'..." Drell mumbled as he did more paperwork.

"You can do this, I know you can." Mary Ruth encouraged.

"I can't..." Cindy shivered. "I'm sorry, I just can't... The world's gonna be destroyed and everybody's gonna hate me, I just know it..."

"Oh, how terrible,..." Drell grinned evilly. "So terrible... **TERRIBLE!** "

Cindy screamed and ran off.

"Drell, stop it, she's scared enough already." Mary Ruth glared at him.

"Well, she should've told them in the first place!" Drell defended.

"I agree to that, but stop scaring her..." Mary Ruth said.

"I want to punish her myself." Drell said, balancing his pencil against his large hand.

"Fine... You can keep her for the night, but she comes straight back tomorrow morning." Mary Ruth said.

"Deal." Drell shook her hand.

"What...?" Cindy's eyes widened in fear. "No, Grandma, don't leave me alone with him!"

"Relax, dear, I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you." Mary Ruth cooed.

"I don't wanna stay," Cindy whispered. "Drell scares me."

"I promise you that I won't hurt you." Drell replied.

"Good night, dear..." Mary Ruth kissed Cindy's forehead and took her leave, shutting the door behind her.

Drell grinned darkly.

"Oh, no, you don't, I-" Cindy glared.

Drell turned himself into a cat and turned Cindy into a gerbil. "Run, rodent girl, **RUN!** "

Cindy squeaked and ran away as he chased her.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"This is a pretty good dinner." Will smiled.

"Better than the cafeteria food back home." Irma happily agreed.

"Yeah, I love that chicken, they run out of it a lot, but the last time I got groceries, I got lucky." Jamie chuckled.

"I bet you had to fight for that chicken, didn't you?" Cornelia asked dreamily.

"Yeah, I had to fight against Dennis Barr." Jamie laughed.

"Ooh, story time!" Hay Lin beamed. "Tell us, tell us!"

"Might as well." Jamie shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Jamie was over at the grocery store, getting groceries and looked to see the last pack of chicken. "All right, that chicken is as good as mine." he smiled to himself._

 _"Move it, Goth Boy!" Dennis shoved Jamie out of the way. "That chicken is mine!"_

 _"Uh, I don't think so..." Jamie glared._

 _"What do you want?" Dennis glared back._

 _"I want that chicken, it's for me and my sisters." Jamie snapped._

 _"Well, I saw it first!" Dennis swiped the chicken and put it in his cart and walked off. "Emo boy..."_

 _"Emo?" Jamie took offense to that._

 _"Yeah, because you dress like and act like one," Dennis scoffed. "Now go away, I need this for my favorite son, Kevin."_

 _"Okay." Jamie said mysteriously._

 _Dennis rolled his eyes and walked off. Jamie then blended into the shadows and decided to scare Dennis away with his special ability._

 _"I can't believe that guy, the nerve of him," Dennis huffed as he walked away. "Well, at least I got lucky today... Very lucky."_

 _The shadows were following him._

 _Dennis laughed as he was about to check out then. "Kevin will be so happy, and especially Rachel."_

* * *

 _Dennis came to the check-out line. "I'll be paying with credit card, ma'am."_

 _The check-out lady looked at the shadows and screamed._

 _"It's a MasterCard..." Dennis looked at the woman strangely._

 _"Sir, turn around." the woman whimpered._

 _Dennis turned around, but didn't see anything. While Dennis and the woman weren't looking, Jamie snuck by and took the chicken away and disappeared with the shadows._

 _"I don't see anything," Dennis said, he then looked back to his cart. "Hey, where did my chicken go?"_

 _Jamie chuckled, he took the chicken, paid for it and the other groceries, and then mysteriously left._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, that was so cool!" Irma beamed.

"I'll say." Cornelia agreed.

Jamie smiled proudly. "He had it comin'."

"I still can't believe Kevin's dad would do that," Mike said. "He seems like such a nice guy."

"Who's Kevin?" Will asked.

"He's a real jerk jock," Mike scoffed. "Trust me, he needs no introduction."

"He sounds like a mean person." Hay Lin commented.

"He thinks he's so cool..." Mike folded her arms.

"Dont' talk to him, he also says he's Nazz's boyfriend, but he always cheats on her." Jen added, from what Mike had told her.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll stay away from him." Taranee promised.

"I'll show you around better tomorrow." Mike smiled.

"Will you join us, Jamie?" Cornelia asked.

"I'll have to see if I have to work or not, if not, then I'll happily go." Jamie smiled to ehr.

"Great." Cornelia blushed from the smile.

"Cornelia, Hay Lin, we better get to the hotel." Taranee suggested.

"Okay!" Hay Lin chirped.

Cornelia wrote down her number and gave it to Jamie. "Call me, handsome~"

"Uh, sure..." Jamie shrugged.

Cornelia giggled, but then Taranee and Hay Lin grabbed her arms and pulled her with them.

"Thanks a lot for dinner!" Taranee called.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hay Lin added in.

"Good night!" Jen, Jamie, and Mike called.


	10. The Prophecy

Mike then shivered.

"You okay, Mike?" Jamie asked.

"I got that weird feeling again..." Mike said. "Will's got the same feeling."

"Yeah, I'm not going crazy either." Will added in.

"I'm not sure what it could, but we better look into it," Jen suggested, then looked to Jamie. "Get one of Dad's books that might be able to help."

"Right." Jamie agreed.

Will's heart of Kandrakar necklace then began to glow.

Will looked down at her necklace and her eyes widened. "What the!?"

"Hang on, Will, I'll be right back!" Jamie called as he went to the attic to get one of John's old books.

"Huh? Oh, crap, they don't know that yet!" Irma called, then grabbed the necklace.

"Um, Irma, that's not the heart you're touching." Will blushed very hard.

"Oh... Sorry..." Irma blushed once she realized where she grabbed.

"Wait, you know what's going on?" Jen asked.

Irma put her hands behind her back nervously. "I know a little."

"Well, tell us then." Mike said.

 ** _"No, I'LL TELL YOU!"_** a dark voice said and Drell had appeared with Cindy in his arm.

The others flinched in surprise.

"Is that the Head of the Witches Council?" Jen asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am, you must be Miranda's kids." Drell replied.

"Our brother's upstairs," Mike said, then noticed something. "Cindy?"

Cindy wiggled in Drell's grip, very much frightened and terrified.

"Skippy is getting your brother." Drell then told Jen and Mike.

* * *

"Now, where is that book?" Jamie asked himself.

Skippy came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Jamie flinched and looked at the silent man. "Oh, um... Hello..."

Skippy smiled innocently and gestured for Jamie to follow him.

"Uh, who are you?" Jamie asked.

Skippy took out his card.

Jamie took it and read it. "'Skippy: The Overlord's Underling'?"

Skippy bowed and tipped his hat like a gentleman.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked.

Skippy walked to the door and gestured for Jamie to follow him. Jamie shrugged and followed Skippy back downstairs.

* * *

"Lemme go, I swear, I won't escape this time!" Cindy begged.

"Nope!" Drell disagreed.

Cindy whined and cried. Skippy came down with Jamie with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Jamie asked.

"Trouble is near." Drell warned.

"Trouble?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Drell then looked to Will and Irma. "You and your friends need a dream bender to stop the madness..." he then held out Cindy in his arms. "Meet Cynthia Butler, the current dream bender."

Cindy gulped.

"Aw, man, and I thought we were gonna have a vacation." Irma groaned.

"Sorry, but your duties never take a holiday," Drell said. "Isn't that right, Cynthia?"

"I wanna go home." Cindy whimpered.

Drell was annoyed with her complaining, so he paused her so she couldn't talk. "Ah... There, that's better."

Cindy struggled and whined as she was wrongfully punished.

"Wait, that cowardly kid is a dream bender?" Irma asked.

"Skips a generation and her mother's birth father was one" Drell informed.

"Huh, never knew that," Irma said before looking to Cindy. "So, you're a dream-bender, huh?"

Cindy trembled. "Recently found out myself."

"That's cool." Irma laughed.

"Please don't hurt me."

Irma ruffled up Cindy's hair.

Drell lifted Cindy's face in his so their eyes could meet. "See the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes, sir..." Cindy weakly replied.

"Good girl, I know you're afraid of this." Drell replied.

"So you make me suffer..." Cindy whined.

Drell then threw Cindy out of his arms. Cindy yelped out until she landed in Skippy's arms.

"Well, nobody will get in our way, unless they want to answer to Irma Lair!" Irma firmly promised.

"I like this kid's attitude," Drell smiled. "I know she'll survive... The dream bender might not."

Cindy shuddered and buried her face in Skippy's shirt.

"We faced off Phobos, Cedric, and Narissa, how bad this guy will be?" Will replied.

"Trust me, he's pretty bad..." Drell warned. "He's eaten alive a great and powerful warlock king who had his queen separate their twin daughters at birth and until their 21st birthday, they will reunite and ward off the Darkness by the next All Hallow's Eve."

"Oh, well, we're not witches or warlocks." Will defended.

"But he may send his men after you." Drell warned.

"But why?" Irma asked.

"Because you're the guardians and the prophecy says so." Drell said firmly.

Cindy snuck a piece of candy in front of Skippy's face. Skippy saw the candy, he dangled his tongue out and dropped her, getting the candy. Cindy fell to the floor and she ran off.

Drell then zapped Cindy inside of an anti-magic bubble. "Nice try."

Cindy whined and felt defeated. Skippy nibbled on the candy with a cheerful child expression on his face.

"Prophecy, schmophecy, I'll bet we can handle this guy in a snap." Irma replied.

"Another Jo, great." Mike commented.

"Glad you guys can help us." Drell smiled in admiration.

"No problem, sir." Will said.

Skippy came over to Will and Irma, then pointed to them and made a heart shape with his fingertips.

"Uhh, what did he say?" Irma asked.

"Oh," Drell noticed this, then looked to Will and Irma. "Skippy wants to know if you two are a couple."

"Ummm..." Irma and Will looked to each other and blushed.

"No, of course not." Irma said.

"Yeah, why would you say that?" Will added with a slight scoff.

Skippy frowned, looking heartbroken at that and he split his fingertips away from each other to show a broken heart.

"You wanna go see Batoria, don't you?" Drell rolled his eyes.

Skippy smiled bashfully and slowly nodded.

"Fine, fine, okay, wait, Skippy," Drell replied before getting an idea, then whispered to his tiny sidekick. "Should Will take the test of true love?"

Skippy's eyes widened, he then pulled away and eagerly nodded.

"Right now, you think?" Drell suggested.

Skippy looked at the time and shrugged.

"Can I go now?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, no, you don't," Drell picked her up in his hands. "I give the test and your grandmother says I'm keeping an eye on you, for tonight, you are _mine_ and you are _never_ leaving my sight."

"You sound obsessed with me..." Cindy sounded scared. "Why do you sound obsessed with me!?"

"Because I care about you, alright?!" Drell glared.

"Uhhh..." Cindy wasn't sure what else to say.

"Skippy, you're free to go," Drell let his silent friend leave, he then looked to Will and Irma. "As for you two, come with me, we gotta give you the Test of True Love."

"Test of True Love?" Irma asked.

"Look, sir, I just got through a very harsh break-up." Will replied.

"I understand, but this will show who is the right person for you," Drell said, then transported them to Cupid's house, he was suddenly in a red robe with red pants and black shoes while Will, Irma, and Cindy wore pink and white clothes. "Let's do this shall we?"

* * *

Cindy hopped down and tried to run away again. " **SOMEONE HELP, I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY A MADMAN!** "

Drell zapped Cindy into a bubble again.

"Aw, great, pink, just what I need, fantastic." Irma deadpanned.

"Sorry, not my rules, they go all out when the love bug is affected," Drell explained. "Which one of you is willing to take the test? Each test more horrifying than the last!"

"I guess I can take the test." Will shrugged.

"Okay." Irma gulped, worried for Will.

"Just sign and initial here." Drell handed out a clipboard.

Will took the papers and did as he said, handing them back. "Okay, where do I start?"

"Go behind door number one!" Drell pointed.

Irma hugged Will. "Good luck..." she whispered.

Will smiled, then went through the first door.

"I'm stuck with Drell for the whole night, this can't get any worse..." Cindy gulped.

"Be quiet and watch this." Drell glared.

"It can't get worse, it just can't..." Cindy shivered.

Irma came up right behind Cindy and picked up the bubble in her hands. "Hey there."

"Oh, yes it can..." Cindy whimpered.

Irma walked over to the couch and sat next to Drell with Cindy in her hands.

"Now sit back and enjoy the show." Drell said.

Cindy crouched to the end of the bubble and panted wheezily as she hoped the bubble wouldn't pop.


	11. Test of True Love

"Give a round of applause for our next contestant, Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom!" the host introduced.

There was clapping heard as Will came out, wearing clothes like Fred Jones from the 1960's. "Uh, where am I?"

"This is the Test of True Love Dating Game," the host explained to her. "You will be given three carbon copies of your true love and you may ask them each one question to determine which one is your sweetheart, say hello, ladies!"

"Hey, Will!" Irma #1, dressed like Velma Dinkley, greeted.

"What's up, Will?" Irma #2, dressed like Daphne Blake, greeted.

"Yo, Will!" Irma #3, dressed like Marcia Brady, greeted.

"Uh, hi?" Will greeted, then looked down. "An ascot?"

The host handed Will a card.

"Um... Okay..." Will took the card. "'Irma #1, if we were trapped on a desert island, what would you do to help us survive?'."

"I'll just yell out for help." Irma #1 replied.

Will rolled her eyes at that. "What a Cornelia..." she muttered, then looked to the other one. "Irma #2?"

"I wouldn't know what to do since I never been on the desert island before." Irma #2 replied.

"Uhh, Irma #3?" Will then asked.

"I would hunt for food for us and make shelter, then make a signal to someone to rescue us." Irma #3 replied.

"I like the third option..." Will bit her fist.

"That is **CORRECT!** " the host announced, ringing a bell.

Will jumped up and down. "Yay!" she then came out through the door, back in her other clothes.

* * *

"Congratulations, Will, you passed the first test!" Drell smiled as he was bouncing the bubble with Cindy inside of it like a basketball.

"First test?" Will asked. "How many are there left?"

"Two more." Drell promised.

"Dang..." Will sighed. "All right..."

"You can do it, Will." Irma urged.

Will hugged Irma again and went through the next door.

Drell then bounced the bubble high up and threw it through a basketball hoop. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Cindy moaned as she looked severely dizzy.

"So, what's the second test?" Irma asked.

"You might not like this one, but you can't interfere," Drell told Irma. "It's so heinous and vile..."

"What is it?" Irma asked.

"Temptation from another person who is not your true love, they're gonna seduce her into forgetting about you, hopefully Will can show some willpower..." Drell explained.

* * *

Will was sitting in a lawn chair with a tube top, a swimsuit cover up, sandals, and sunglasses. "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm here for the second test! Is someone there?!"

"Are you okay?" a woman with tan skin, a tight red swimsuit, and golden blonde hair with crystal eyes, and a very large rack walked over to Will.

"I'm just waiting for my test." Will told her.

"Oh, you want some company while you wait?" the woman asked, then dropped her surfboard. "Whoops! Clumsy me, let me get that..." she then turned the other way and slowly bent down, shoving her butt in Will's face.

"Umm..." Will sounded uncomfortable.

"There, that's better, oh, you look so adorable." the woman said before pulling Will into a hug and put the girl's face in her chest.

"Whoa, lady, what are you doing?!" Will flinched.

"Just giving you a hug..." the woman giggled, then let go. "You're very cute for your age... I bet you have thousands of boyfriends..."

"Actually..." Will was about to say.

"Oh, how about some chocolate cake?" the woman took out a chocolate cake. "I bet this would go nice going down your throat..."

"No, sorry, I already ate dinner, but you can have it." Will replied.

"Oh, okay..." the woman then looked. "Oh... No forks... Oh, well.." she then dug her fingertips into the chocolate cake and moaned with pleasure as she licked her fingertips seductively.

"Don't you have your own boyfriend that you can do that to?" Will grimaced.

"Oh, I don't know..." the woman pouted, then leaned in as one of her straps fell loose. "Oopsie..."

Will's eyes widened. "Wait, I know what's going on here, you're trying to make me forget about Irma, aren't you? Well you can forget it! I love Irma and she's my special somebody, not you!"

Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Darn..." the woman pouted. "Congratulations, you passed the second test."

"I did, didn't I?" Will smiled before cheering. "Whoo-hoo!"

"How about some cake to celebrate?" the woman grinned eagerly.

Will rolled her eyes and left the second door.

* * *

"Congratulations, Will, that test usually burdens people." Drell said as he was now sitting on the bubble.

Cindy was freaking out and worried inside of the bubble.

"Thank you, sir." Will smiled.

"Time for your final test." Drell then said.

Cindy whined and whimpered as she was trapped in the bubble, fearing the worst if it popped.

"Unfortunately, this is the worst, but it'll be worth it." Drell promised.

"Uh, is that bubble gonna pop?" Will asked.

"Oh, no," Drell got up then, held the bubble in his hands. "Since I made it, I can do whatever I want with it until I snap my fingers to pop it... Check this out." he then shrunk the bubble and put it into a pinball machine, took out a quarter, and started to play pinball with the bubble as the ball.

Cindy screamed and cried as she bounced all around inside the machine.

"Uhh, okay?" Will backed up. "I better go to the final test."

"Unfortunately, this is the worst." Drell said.

Cindy still screamed and sounded like she was gagging now.

" **YOU VOMIT INSIDE MY BUBBLE, YOU BUY MY BUBBLE!** " Drell growled.

"Good luck, babe." Irma hugged the crimson-haired teen.

"Thanks." Will hugged Irma back and went through the third and final door.

"So, what is the third test about?" Irma asked the warlock.

"Risking her life for you..." Drell said, now using the bubble as a yo-yo. "She must choose between her own safety of being single, or she must accomplish a disgusting feat that could kill her just to save your life."

"Will!" Irma gasped.

"You can't interfere either." Drell replied.

"But!" Irma cried.

"I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules, I just call 'em." Drell said as he 'walked the dog'. "You okay in there, Cindy?"

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl!" Cindy yelped.

"Be careful, Will!" Irma called out.

* * *

"Hello?" Will called. "Anyone in here?" she then clapped her hands and saw an old an rickety bridge over a pit of hot and fiery lava with Irma on another cliff on the other side. " **OH, MY GOD!** Irma, are you okay?!"

"I'm okay, this is the final test!" Irma told Will. "You have to cross that bridge and save me!"

"Okay, Irma, don't worry, I'm coming!" Will called back.

Irma was in suspense as she stood on the other side. Will gulped, but when she stepped on one board, the board became loose and fell into the lava.

"Whoa, maybe I can go guardian and save Irma?" Will then suggested to herself.

"You can't use your powers on this test!" Irma told her.

"What!?" Will snapped. "That's dumb..."

"You could always turn back... I won't blame you..." Irma frowned.

"No way!" Will replied. "I'm gonna save you Irma even if I have to sacrifice my life!"

"Okay." Irma frowned.

Will gulped and tried to carefully cross the rickety old bridge. "I can do this," she told herself. "I must do this for Irma."

Irma was in suspense. The bridge was breaking quickly.

"I'm almost there, Irma, hang on." Will promised.

The bridge was about to fall with Will.

"WILL!" Irma cried.

Will jumped from the bridge and clung onto the cliff of where Irma was standing, then pulled herself up to safety. "Irma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here." Irma smiled.

Will smiled back, then was about to lean in to kiss, but Irma vanished then. "All of that for a **HOLOGRAM!?** "

* * *

Drell was lying down on the couch now, hugging Cindy like a teddy bear. "Congratulations, Will, you passed all three tests."

"All right!" Will cheered. "I guess that wasn't so bad."

"He's a madman!" Cindy got out of Drell's hold. "Run away, RUN AWAY!"

Drell snapped his fingers to have Cindy in chains so she couldn't escape.

"All right, Will, how was-" Irma was about to ask, but Will grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

Irma's eyes widened and she took the kiss, wrapping her arms around Will in return.

"Aww... How cute..." Drell cooed.

"Help me..." Cindy squeaked out of fear.

"Nope!" Drell refused.

"Don't leave me like Matt did." Irma begged.

"I won't," Irma promised. "I would never dream of doing that to you. Let's get back to your cousin's place."

"Agreed." Will nodded and carried Irma like a bride and walked her back through the door to get back to Mike, Jen, and Jamie's house.

"Now..." Drell leaned over and picked up Cindy by her head. "What shall I do with you? Let me see... Hmm..."

"Let me go?" Cindy asked.

" **YOU WISH!** " Drell yelled to her, then pondered what to do. "Hmm... I already used you in my pinball machine, I played basketball with you... Oh, I know... I'll dream-drop."

"Dream-Drop?" Cindy asked.

"That's when a mortal goes to sleep and when the Sandman comes, you can touch the mortal and enter their dream." Drell explained.

"Oh, no, you are _not_ going in my dream!" Cindy protested. "No, I won't let you!"

"Oh, yes, I can." Drell mocked.

"No, you can't-" Cindy protested.

Drell then zapped her with his pointer finger. Cindy sighed as she then instantly fell asleep. Drell smirked, then touched Cindy's shoulder, going into her dream.

"Since we're dating now, who's gonna be the guy and the girl in our relationship?" Irma asked. "Can I be the guy?"

"Sure." Will approved.

"Great," Irma laughed. "Since I'm the guy in the relationship that means I get to carry you my little princess."

Will blushed in response.

"Good night!" Cupid told Will and Irma and sighed softly. "Ah, young love... It makes me all warm and squishy inside... Either that or I need a new diaper."

"Let me carry you." Irma said as she carried Will bridal style.

"Oh, my." Will beamed.

Irma then carried Will back over to Mike's house so they could celebrate and get some sleep.

Cupid smiled and flew back into his house. "Happy Loving!"


	12. Auntie Dote

"You think your cousins won't mind about us dating?" Irma asked.

"I don't think that'll be an issue." Will reassured.

"You think so?" Irma asked.

"Trust me." Will comforted.

"Good, last thing I need is to be attacked by werewolves and shadows." Irma smiled.

"Hm." Will hummed to that.

A shadow watched them, but went through a door hidden from mortal eyes and the figure came out as Penelope Spectra. She then sighed and held herself. "Susan has a daughter... John has two daughters and a son..." she said to herself. "I have none..."

* * *

Irma then suddenly stopped for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I sense something nearby." Irma replied.

"It's probably the wind." Will shrugged.

"No..." Irma frowned. "Something else... All right, come on out or feel the wrath of Irma Lair!"

"It's okay, Irma..." Will calmed her down.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Penelope said as she came out from the shadows and came in front of the two teen girls.

"Aunt Penelope!" Will got out of Irma's arms and went over to hug her aunt.

"Hello, dear." Penelope smiled and hugged Will right back, staying in her materalized form.

"Aunt Penelope?" Irma asked.

"Aunt Penelope, this is my girlfriend, Irma Lair." Will introduced the two.

"Yo." Irma greeted.

"Aww, that's so sweet that you two are a couple." Penelope cooed.

"Um,.. Yeah..." Will blushed to that.

"Who are you exactly?" Irma asked.

"I'm Will's aunt," Penelope introduced herself. "A lot of people call me 'Spectra'."

Irma looked worried. "Spectra!?"

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you." Will promised.

"You sure?" Irma asked.

"I know I have a bad reputation about my powers, but trust me, after I reunited with Mike a long time ago, I've reformed myself," Penelope cooed. "I also consider myself as her and Jen and Jamie's godmother since John and I were so close as kids."

"Hmm... Okay..." Irma replied. "I guess you're cool with me."

Penelope gave Irma a small hug. "Nice to meet you, dear."

"What're you doing out here, Aunt Penelope?" Will asked.

Penelope sighed. "I was on my way to visit, but once I saw you, I thought of your mother, and then your Uncle John... I want to have a baby of my own..."

"Couldn't you adopt a child?" Will suggested.

"I just don't know what to do..." Penelope shrugged.

"I thought you had a daughter of your own?" Will then thought.

"That was a long time ago..." Penelope sighed.

"You have a child?" Irma asked.

"Had," Penelope corrected. "Do you know how I died?"

Will and Irma shook their heads.

"I committed suicide after the death of my brother." Penelope admitted.

Will and Irma gasped in response to that.

"Oh, my god, that's awful." Irma said.

"I was just so depressed..." Penelope sighed. "I tried therapy... I tried anti-depressants... I tried a suicide hotline, but... Nothing could help me... So I just... Ended my life..."

"Aunt Penelope..." Will was touched.

"I'm so sorry, dear..." Penelope sighed.

"It's not your fault," Will soothed. "I miss Uncle John a lot too."

Penelope hugged Will again and stroked her hair. "Congratulations on finding love."

"Thanks, Aunt Penelope." Will smiled.

Irma, now feeling more comfortable around Penelope, then came over and hugged the ghost woman as well.

"Take good care of my niece, will you?" Penelope reminded Irma.

"Don't worry, she always safe with me." Irma smiled.

"That's the spirit." Penelope beamed.

"I love you, Aunt Penelope, I miss you and Uncle John." Will replied.

"He misses us very much too..." Penelope soothed. "I'll let him visit you in a dream sometime."

"That would be nice." Will smiled.

"I can make it happen." Penelope promised.

"Man, you're cooler in person." Irma smiled to the ghost woman.

"Why thank you." Penelope giggled.

"No problem, ma'am." Irma replied.

"Oh, you're Naruto's sister, aren't you?" Penelope then asked.

"You know my long-lost brother?" Irma asked.

"I actually knew your real parents, Kushina and Minato," Penelope explained. "They are real proud of you."

"They are?" Irma's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, yes, very much..." Penelope reassured. "They miss you very much."

"I miss them too..." Irma said softly as a teardrop came in her eye.

"They are so proud of you and Naruto, they are gonna visit you and Naruto in your dreams." Penelope replied.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Spectra." Irma oozed.

"Please, call me 'Penelope'."

"Thank you, Penelope." Irma said then.

"No problem, my dear," Penelope smiled. "It was very nice meeting you."

Irma smiled.

"I'll see you later, I promise, just keep doing what you're doing." Penelope hugged both Will and Irma, but hugged Will tighter since she was family.

"Goodbye, Aunt Penelope." Will said.

"See ya later." Irma added in.

Penelope waved and she then disappeared and faded away. Will and Irma then continued their way to Mike's house.

"Your aunt's cool." Irma said.

"Yeah, Aunt Penelope's pretty awesome." Will agreed.

* * *

Unknown to them, two mysterious figure were watching them.

"Those are the kids the master wants us to destroy." the first figure said.

"Let's do this." the second figure agreed.

"Come on then." the first figure said and they moved out.


End file.
